Parasites, Stranded Robots and Romance!
by NefertiDagger
Summary: A Weird Couple X-Over with Parasite Eve 2 and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Eve wants a friend, and she gets one, in the form of Space Ranger X.R. Romance blossoms, No. 9 is after them. Chapters 1 and 2 first! Read and review please!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Parasites, Stranded Robots and Romance!  


Typed out by Chu2 Ayane  


  
A/N- _Ooookay. My first shot at a Parasite Eve 2/Buzz Lightyear of Star Command x-over... NOOO!!! WAIT!!! This isn't what it sounds like. It's a cute story inspired by Star Trek, PE2, and said Disney cartoon. -_- () () (). Anyway, hope you like this.- Chu2 A.   
^_^ V_  
  
BTW ... t_his was inspired by those Digimon Weird Couples Contest. If you don't like the idea of a robot and a little (?) girl together, don't read it!t_  
-------  
  
Parasites, Stranded Robots and Romance!   
**_Chapter 1- Rushed Opening_**  
  
Eve had her cold gaze outside, into the monitoring area. She stared at the little girl in the eerie tank, just waiting for her to wake up and come and play. The young lady looked, never waving her gaze away.....  
  
"Wake Up ... please...." She thought, holding back tears because her 'friend' wouldn't wake up from the freakish tube. The truth be told, it wasn't alive, nor sleeping, it was an aborted clone of Eve, but she didn't know that.  
  
"We can play together ... have fun drawing...." She thought some more, feeling the salty water trickle down her pale cheeks. No answer. The little girl walked up to the window and gazed deeper into the helmet of the clone.  
  
"You ... you don't like me anymore?" She questioned. Still no answer. Eve, who was now distraught, felt more tears fall down her icy cold face, and she, not holding back, began to cry in floods.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO PLAY!!!!!! AAAAAA!!!!! WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP?????????" She pounded on the monitoring window with great fury. She quivered in anger and fear, sobbing in the process.   
  
"*sniff* FINE! *sob* I won't.... play with you!!!!" As she turned around, there stood her worst nightmare of them all- No. 9, King of the Cyborg Soldiers Golems. He looked down at her with that ugly mug of his, his cold eyes met her gentle, innocent eyes.   
  
"Hehehehe. ... friend not talking Queen?" He asked, laughing as if it was a good thing.  
  
"*sniff* yes.... She hates me...." Eve sniffled, wiping the cold fluid away from her face. The Golem shook his head and clicked his tongue, as if in sheer pity. He set his GUNBLADE weapon down, and took her hand.  
  
"Come Along my Queen.... I'll show you some fun!" He giggled, as if tempting the child to do something wrong. She shook her head 'no,' and thrust her hand out his huge grasp.  
  
"I don't want to. I want to be alone." Eve protested. No. 9 looked upset, but he knew the child was more powerful than he. He backed away and onto the service elevator. He pressed a few buttons and up he went.  
  
"I'll be back Eve! Till then. ta-ta! Bwarghaaaa!" Eve looked confused, but sad at the freakish beast, but she went back into the nursery and headed for her bed, softly crying.  
  
"That ...... meanie..... he doesn't know friends...." She flopped down on her bed, and began to cry into her pillow, sending her into a dreamland, where she actually had a friend, one who actually talked to her. But little did she know, that a friend would come to her soon enough.  
-----  
  
"*grumble, grumble* I don't see why _I_ have to do this...." XR muttered to himself as he prepped up a ship for his 'mission.' What was his mission you ask? Well, there was a time shift somewhere in the Gamma Quadrant, and Team Lightyear drew straws ... and guess who won. Anyway though, the little robot shut the cargo door and wheeled his way to the cockpit, where Miria stood, giggling for some odd reason.  
  
"So... I hear you don't have good luck at straw drawing ... too bad..." She couldn't control the laughter that was slowly overtaking her. XR looked very mad, but didn't do anything, because 1- she was a girl, 2- she was a Ranger. Need I say more? Of course, he just wheeled away, muttering bits on how 'he should've never drawn straws' in the first place.  
  
"Stupid luck ... anyway, I'm heading out." XR proclaimed. Miria rolled her eyes, still holding the laughing. The robot 'rolled' his eyes, and went inside the ship. But before he took off, he said to Miria-  
  
"If I'm not back within 2 days..... keep waiting."  
  
"Suuuuuuuuure....." And then she started laughing. XR grumbled some more, and started up the thrusters and took off after the launch signal. He was rocketed off into space, and then ended up, by some fast-forwarding in the plot, to the Time warp.  
  
"Well, that was quick. Ooookay then, now I just gotta see what's in that warp, then come home, and I can sweep this mission under the rug..." he thought to himself, as he relaxed in the chair, whistling a song, and the ship was slowly pulled into the swirling vortex.  
  
"Of course ... if this ends up like that one movie with the stupid black hole and everything, I could be turned into scrap....." He then thought, sitting up in his chair. Well, then, like slurping a slurpiee, his ship was pulled into the warp.  
  
"Oh, now isn't THIS lotsa fun.... NOT. I just decided, I wanna go back to Star Command."  
  
But guess what? he couldn't. The force of the strange anomaly was so fierce, nothing could get out. XR braced for being thrown around the ship, like always, only worse..... anyway though, he felt himself being picked up, and tossed around like a doll.  
  
"*SMACK* OW! *BANG!* OW! *THUNK!* OW!!!! I HATE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!" And then, like paperwork for moving a story along, a bright, blinding light filled the ship, blasting the poor little robot halfway through the ship, hitting a few things along the way....  
  
"*SMACK!* OW! *SMASH!* AIEEEE!!!!!!!"   
  
And out of it, into the void.....  
  
"I JUST DECIDED!!!!!! I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE THISSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!" He shrieked, as he felt his metal body being squashed under the gravity. Alas, he didn't die, but then, like he was hit by an incoming spaceship, he then felt himself....  
  
*THUD!!!!!!!*  
  
"Owww..... my head...."  
  
Hitting some dirt on a strange planet, but not before breaking part of a hue glass dome...  
  
"*CRASH!!!!!!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
.... And then landing near some bare trees and strange creatures and into a VERY strange place.  
  
"Hooo-boy.... I have a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore Toto. eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" He then blacked out, and fell to the ground.  
  
"ZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ....."  
  
A Horse like-creature walked over and licked him, and then walked off.  
--------  
  
In the Nursery, Eve jolted up with a start when she heard the sound of smashed glass. Her hear skipped a few beats after she heard the huge thud somewhere above her. Getting off of the bed, she exited the nursery, while no one was there watching her of course.  
  
"I gotta find out what that noise was." She creeped near the Derangement Speakers and up to the 'Particular Area' elevator. There was quicker way to get near the noise, but that was too out of her reach. Pressing a few buttons, she felt the spounds of the humming motors.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! The noise!" She plugged her ears, trying to block the horrible noise from her mind, interfering with her fragile brain waves. When it dissipated, she crawled off the elevator, and down to the 'ARK' transport.  
  
"This should be a way to get there....... I hope... I haven't been to this particluar part before...." She though with warriness. Touching a button sent the machine down, and more motors to annoy the young lass.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! MY EARS!!!!" She clenched her head, trying to block yet another noise out. When it stopped, she walked down an orange hall, into a brightly lit area. She fell to the ground an slammed her fists, and covered her eyes.  
  
"This light!!! AAAAAAH!!!!" She scrambled down a hallway and some stairs, into an area that led to the 'Savannah Zone'. Curious, Eve opened up the door and walked through.  
  
"That was simply easy... at least, that's what No. 9 says alot."  
  
The little girl cautiously creeped over the broken shards of glass that had scattered over the path-way. Of course, Eve knew that the Golems would clean it up. Anyway though, she saw the opening into the enviroment, and crawled inside.  
  
"So... dry.... hot sun...." She groaned. Eve walked over to where a bunch of Desert Crawlers were grouping, looming over someone, or something that had landed there a few short minutes ago.   
  
"Hey!!! Get away from that thing!" Eve yelled. The Desert Chasers lunged towards her, but like light, they turned into charred ruins. Eve had comubsted then, but without lifint a finger. After that was over, she ran to the fallen object, which looked very strange.  
  
"What's _THIS_ thing? It doesn't look like a Golem....." Eve pondered, holding up a hand. He ran her fingers across it to see if it was alive, but no answer. She frowned and then casted a Life Drain spell using energy from some Desert Chasers.  
  
"Okay.... should wake up...." And then, the thing jolted up, and scared Eve.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!" The metal lifeform shriked. Eve panicked.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" She started to take off on her feet, but she tripped over a huge rock. Falling forwards, the metal creature caught her.  
  
"Where are you going off to young lass?"  
  
"aaahhh... ahhhh.... You're alive!"   
  
"Of course. Say miss, you know by any chance where this place is? I'm kinda lost y'know, and ehhheheheh, I need help getting back home."   
  
Eve cocked her head in confusion. She didn't know where this place was either, just that she knew she came down an elevator labled 'Ark'. Shruging her shoulders, she got up and was about to leave, when the strange object whizzed over to her.  
  
"Now, now! I didn't mean to make you sad.... just that I was wondering where I was?"  
  
"I dunno. I don't know what this place is either, just that I know it's my home. I grew up in an isolaed area." Eve walked over to the glass opening and crawled out, and before she left, the mechanical thing opened up the door for her.  
  
"Laaaadies First, then robots of course."  
  
"Hee hee, you're funny. I don't think we've exchanged names yet. Hi. I'm Eve.... at least, that's what they call me." Eve introduced. The robot grinned and outstreched his hand.  
  
"The name's X.R., stands for 'Experimental Ranger', so now, you single?" He slyly said. Eve giggled some more and answered his question.  
  
"Yes. Oh no! I got to get back to the nursery before they get me!"  
  
"Who's.... they?"  
  
"I don't know! All I know is that they will get me, and perform horrible experiments on me! I get really scared when they do that..... especally when No. 9 comes to get me...." Eve started to feel tears swell in her eyes. X.R. patted Eve on the back and tried to cheer her up.....  
  
"Awww come on! I bet it's not that bad!" Well, that was the wrong thing to say...  
  
"WAAAA!!!!!" Eve started to wail. X.R. groaned and shook his head.  
  
"That was the wrong thing to say...... awwww come on! Be happy!"  
  
"How can I? I get scared easily.........." Eve sat on the floor and sighed. X.R. wheeled over next to her and sighed along with the girl. They then looked in each others eyes and felt something bulding between them....  
  
And they then promptly looked away.  
----------  
  
"So.... Eve wants a friend...." No. 9 thought as he was dallying in his bubble bath. He blew some bubbles in the air and messed around with a rubber squeak toy.  
  
"I'll get her one ... which creature.... Lesser Stranger? Mad Chaser? Too insane...." No. 9 muttered to himself. He picked up the squeak toy and threw it around, then it hit the door...  
  
"OW!"  
  
Right when a Bishop Golem slightly opened it up. No. 9 screamed...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"  
  
And then the Bishop Golem screamed too.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WHILE I'M TAKING A BATH?!"  
  
"I have some news oh sudsy ... err Great King!"   
  
No. 9 leaped out of the bathtub and slapped on his robe and slippers and walked outside with the Bishop Golem to hear this... 'news'.........  
  
"So, what is the news No. 4?" No. 9 asked No. 4. The Bishop Golem pulled out a paper that was in his pocket. He unfolded it quickly, as the King Golem tapped his foot in impatience. When it was unfolded, No. 4 cleared his throat and read it.  
  
_"To all Personnel-There is damage to the Neo Ark in the form of an unidentified falling object crashing in from somewhere. Also, the Queen has mysteriously disappeared from her domicile. All Personnel are required to find these two Alive."  
  
_"She's escaped? Something's in the Neo Ark? GET THE GOLEMS TO FIND THEM ALL!!!!!" No. 9 yelled. No. 4 jolted out of the room to send up an alarm to all Golems and ANMCs. No. 9 put on his combat gear and grabbed his Gunblade.  
  
"The Queen and that thing won't escape the Golems........" No 9 growled. "I will see to it they won't."  
  
**_Chapter 2- All is Full of Love  
  
_**"So..... where are you from? I haven't asked that yet...." Eve said with wariness. She didn't want to push the wrong button (figuratively speaking of course), and make X.R. mad hat her for something she said.  
  
"Oh, so you wanna know where I'm from? Well, hot mamma, I come from another Galaxy, the Gamma Quadrant to be precise. Star Command, very cool organization, although some of the women aren't that hot...."  
  
"You have an obsession with women that I don't understand......."  
  
"Oh come on! It's a..... uhh. ... how can I say it? It's a guy robot thing, and we'll leave it at that." X.R. stammered. Eve giggled and looked out the window at the Jungle Zone where some Scavengers were riling up some Gray Stalkers. The young girl twiddled her fingers and looked at the robot as if she wanted to say something.   
  
"Hey ... have you ... ever fallen in love?"  
  
"Huh? Well, I guess you could say so...although the women don't like me, though I don't see why with my ravishing looks and all..."  
  
"What's it like? I've never felt love before....." Eve said, hanging her head. X.R. got a suprised look and blushed with embarrassment at the question. He tried his hardest to think of a good answer to Eve's question.  
  
"Well,... Love is like ... these two 8 year olds who are married and naked. Okay, okay, bad definition..... Love is something that two people, or robots, or aliens, feel when they have a special ... thing for each other. They then get married and have hot and spicy sex!"  
  
"Hot and spicy sex? What's that? Is it fun?"  
  
"Aaaaahhhh. ... moving on. Don't ask me that again. Okay Eve?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
After that was an unsettling silence. Maybe it was the sex question, or maybe it was the fact they were somewhat in love, they didn't want to admit it, because it seemed to 'weird' for a girl and a robot to be in love. (Hey, kinda like that Bjork video- 'All is Full of Love,' where the Bjork robot falls in love with a boy robot and....MOVING ON.)  
  
"So..... where should we go now oh Queen Eve?" X.R. asked Eve. She shrugged her shoulders in confusion.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe we should go back to my nursery, before the Golems......." She was cut off by the blaring sound of klaxons all throughout the Shelter. Watchers were activated, Golems flooded into the various areas and ANMCs were let loose. Eve panicked. She knew the sound of the klaxons.  
  
She knew them all too well.  
  
"Oh no...... The alarm...... No. 9 must've noticed I was gone........." Eve said in a panicky tone. X.R. jolted up and looked around, but not before noticing that a Rook Golem was heading their way.  
  
"Twelve O'clock Eve, LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!" The Rook Golem fired a paralyzing grenade at the two. Eve was stopped in fear, but X.R. came to her rescue with his many guns at his disposal.  
  
"Attack my Eve? Not on my watch!" *BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!*  
  
"AaaaaaAAAaaaAaaargh..." The Golem died in an Electrical shock. X.R. was pleased, Eve ecstatic. But their victory would be short lived. You can't kill a Golem easily.....  
  
"X.R.!!!!!!! LOOK OUT! The Golem is getting up!!!" Eve shrieked. The Rook Golem got up and started ripping the poor robot apart piece by piece.  
  
"Hey HEY!!!!!!!! NO TEARING UP THE MERCHANDISE!!!!!!"  
  
Eve panicked some more, but she then felt her Parasite Powers comming to her. She felt energized, and then let loose a barrage of Necrosis at the Golem, poisoning it deathly.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaowwwwwwwwwwwwwoowwwww...." It was then the Golem fell and exploded into bits. Eve gathered up X.R.'s parts and used her healing Parasite Powers to put him back together and make him all shiny and new.  
  
"Wow... I feel all wonderful! This is better than the time the Car Wash took Buzz's ship back in after a once go through for some more foreplay and hot wax!!"  
  
"Is that like sex?"  
  
"I told you not to ask me that question again Eve!"  
  
"Sorry......"  
  
The two rushed for the Neo Ark elevator, hoping to get out of this danger zone and to the safety of Eve's Nursery, or a sterilization room, or maybe the Dust Chute! Okay, maybe not the latter, but anyway.......   
  
"So.... where is your nursery Eve?"  
  
"It's the elevator next to this one.... I think........" The two, when the elevator stopped, got off and hopped onto the next one, but as they were going down, a Bishop Golem somehow appeared behind Eve and started choking her to knock her out.  
  
"GAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAa...." Eve gagged. X.R. panicked and pulled out one of his guns.  
  
"Don't you ever choke Eve or you'll get it!!!" He zapped the Golem, enough to knock it down, but that wasn't enough.   
  
"How can you kill that thing?" X.R. asked. Eve gasped for air and managed to ruse up some Apobiosis to at least bring the thing out and shoot it again.   
  
"Have some Apobiosis!" She sent the paralyzing green light out throughout the elevator, bringing out the hidden Golem. She then shot it with Pyrokenisis for good measure. It fell down from the wall and X.R. shot it again, disabiling it.  
  
"We did it!" Eve said with excitment. But of course, when dealing with Golems, victory is always short lived, as there are more to deal with. They were so close to Eve's nursery, they could feel it, but there was a bigger threat to deal with...... No. 9.  
  
"Wait.... don't go in that area.... someone's in there."  
  
"Oh it can't be THAT bad." X.R. went ahead and opened up the door, and there was No. 9, who had his Gunblade in his hands, his maniacal grin on his ugly face......  
  
"Hello there Mechanical one! Where is the Queen?"  
  
"I ain't talking you feces throwing monkey-like freak!"  
  
"How did he know I used to fling feces when Iw as a baby Golem?" No. 9 thought. He raised his Gunblade and slashed X.R.'s arm off. With that, Eve lunged out and hit No. 9 with a shot if Inferno.  
  
"QUEEN! THERE YOU ARE!" No. 9 yelled, as he was charred alive. Eve stood infront of the Golem King with a determined look on her face. She had some Energy Balls circling her and X.R.   
  
"You are NOT going to hurt me or my friend No. 9...." Eve defiantly proclaimed. No. 9 clicked his tounge and set his Gunblade to the side, and kneeled down to the young girl, who was helping her friend with his arm.  
----------  
  
No. 9 looked down to Eve, and tried to gain her trust for some odd reason. But who'd want to gain HIS trust? he'd might turn on you and kill you. Anyway, the Golem looked at Eve square in the eyes.  
  
"Eve, why would you want to be a friend to this strange thing?"  
  
"He's not a thing, and I like him as my friend!" Eve said back in anger. No. 9 backed away slowly, knowing the hazzards of making Eve angry. He held out his hand, like he wanted her to touch it, place her hand in it.  
  
"Come on Eve, I won't hurt you...."  
  
"NO!"   
  
"Please...."  
  
"She said no! Isn't this what I call 'Junior Harassment?" X.R. threw in. He make his arm pull out a gun, and he made it shoot No. 9 in the face, blasting off half of his mask, which he had back on. He clenched his bloody facem feeling the warm red liquid trickle down his brownish face.  
  
"My face......... YOU.... YOU DAMNED ROBOT! YOU......... YOU MADE ME BLEED...... YOU..... WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS OUTRAGE!!!!!!" No. 9 yelled at the top of lungs. "I'LL BE BACK!!!!!!" He jumped over them and up the elevator, and not a word was said after that.   
  
"X.R...... you saved me again..... thank you......." Eve stammered, still in shock over what he did to the KING of the Golems. THE ALL POWERFUL KING, shot by a diminutive robot from another galaxy......   
  
"Awww... ti's nothing cutie.... Jus' the job I do." Just then he felt Eve press a button on his cest, retracting his helmet back. He gasped as he saw Eve come closer to him, and she then....  
  
.... Kissed him. She gave him a kiss. He felt a wave of emberassment flood over him. She rectracted his helmet back up and she stepped backwards a little. X.R. finally got kissed by a woman... a little girl no less. But that didn't matter. He was happy.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SHE KISSED ME! SHE KISSED ME!!!!" X.R. bounced up and down like a piston, and Eve giggled.  
  
"You're a silly robot. Come on, let's get into my room before any more Golems scome and get us. Perhaps you could try to call your friends........" Eve suggested. X.R. nodded and the two ran into the nursery.  
---------  
  
"He shot me......... the damn creature.... I couldn't get the Queen......" No. 9 thought has he put gauze on his face, then placing a new mask on his face. He polished his Gunblade and then looked in the mirror.  
  
"No matter. I'll kill him, then get the Queen, so the plan can go in full swing. Yes, that's what I'll do."  
  
He walked out of his room and to some Golems waiting outside for any instructions.  
  
"It seems the Queen has learned some Parasite powers. Now then, I want you to find the Queen, and that little robot she's with. Don't kill Eve, kill the robot, and then kidnap Eve before she can re-assemble the damn robot. Got it?"  
  
"Got it King!" No. 10 said (He's a Rook).  
  
"Good. Now GO! I don't want to see your pathetic facs in my sight unless you have Eve with you."  
  
No. 9 turned around and left the room, as did the other Golems. They knew their objective, now they had to fufill it, or else face the consiquences. It wasn't going to be easy, no one ever said that.......  
---------  
  
In Eve's Nursery, She locked the door and sat down on her bed. X.R. stood next to the closet across from the bed. He looked around at the IV Stand, the drawing table with the horrible drawings, the bed, the rounded bulding blocks, and the teddy bear with one eye missing.  
  
"Like my room? They made it for me. It's not much, but they monitor my every move."  
  
"That blows. Must be like Big Brother or Survivor.... they watch EVERY move.... EVERY SINGLE DAY, FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!"  
  
"is it really like that?"  
  
"Nahh, just for 32 days. It's not that bad. You get to see naked, gay guys walk around on their birthday."  
  
"Ewww.... mustn't be good to watch huh?"  
  
"It rots the AI Memory chip, but ehhh, who cares?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"You really do? Awww... that's so sweet of ya'."  
  
Eve smiled and reached her arms out, as if wanting a quick hug. Well, to X.R., thing had gotten VERY strange- A Black Hole-ish thingie, A strange, artifical Earth, under the ground, a young girl who has strange powers, a freaky, insane monkey-man and then having the young girl with strange powers falling in love with him. Now if that doesn't make for a strange day, I dunno what is.   
  
"Well, if ya wanna hug, Okay!"   
  
A hug it was. Eve wrapped her arms around the robot and smiled.  
  
"I really, really like you. You're a great friend. My other friend," Eve pointed outside to the tank with the aborted clone. It sat there, lifeless. X.R. shuddered and looked away.  
  
".. My other friend won't talk to me. I think she hates me, but you don't hate me... right?"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaa..... I don't HATE you, I LIKE you. You're a sweet girl and all, but your straaaaaange magic.... it creeps me out."  
  
"It does? Well, if it scares you, I'll stop using it..." Eve looked away. Then she yawned and looked at her bed. She walked over and sat down.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to bed now X.R. The Golems don't attack me while I'm sleeping, so feel free to sleep too." Eve set her head on the pillow and closed her eyes... and went off into a deep sleep. X.R. got a gooey and fluffy at the sight.  
  
"Awww.... how cute. I'm going to bed also." With that, he abruptly went off line, and fell asleep as well. How cute the two look when they're alseep, eyes closed, snoozing.... of course, the peace wouldn't last long, until they awoke the next day.  
  
**_*To Be Continued......*_**  
  
A/N- _I hoped you liked this strange romance. Chapters 3 and 4 will be up soon, sometime around Halloween, or Thanksgiving, I dunno when. But still, I hope you like this, and I might do more Parasite Eve/Buzz Lightyear of Star Command X-Overs in the near future... (A Computer Blind Date to be exact.) Bye for now!- Chu2 A. ^_^  
  
P.S.- Some of you saw the original version with Willis from Digimon. That's out for good now. Maybe in the near future......._


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Parasites, Stranded Robots and Romance!  


Written by Liberate Ayane (AKA Chu2 Ayane)  


  
A/N- More of the Weird Fic. This is the wrap-up chapters. Mucho action, a Transformation, The other Rangers and Aya Brea appearing are all squeezed in this. Hope you like it. Enjoy! P.S.- This is MY retelling of the end of PE2. If ya don't like it, sorry. I didn't like how it turned out.- ^_^ V Liberate A.  
  
Parasites, Stranded Robots and Romance!  
  
**Chapter 3- This I Promise You**  
  
It was morning...... Eve woke up, and so did X.R. They looked at each other, smiling, hoping each other had a good nights sleep.  
  
"So, did you have a good nights sleep?" Eve asked her friend. X.R. grinned and nodded his head.   
  
"Jus' fine my dearest. How did YOU sleep?" X.R. asked the young girl. She shrugged her shoulders and told him a short description of her dream.  
  
"I dreamed that someone was comming to rescue me. She looked alot older tham me, but we looked just the same! isn't that odd?" Eve said. X.R. thought for a moment. He nodded his head again and threw in his two cents.  
  
"Well, I suppose so, but then again, I have had weirder. A-hah-hah. So... what are we gonna do to today?" He asked. Eve looked serious. She looked like she wanted to escape from this prison and start a new life.  
  
"We have to leave this place. I've been around here, but I can't find an exit. I did try going near the parking garage, but I got scared of the loud noises."  
  
"You are sensitve to noise right?"  
  
"I believe so ... my ears hurt when there's loud machinery and yelling... almost like my ears are going to explode at any moment."  
  
The robot titled his head and 'awwed' in sympathy. He then noticed the coloring table by the cabnet... with the drawing that almost any parent wouldn't want their child to draw. He picked it up, and inspected it carefuly, notcing the chared ANMCs, and Eve, drawn as a stick-figure of sorts, holding a ball of Pyrokenisis.  
  
"Why do you even draw this.... stuff?" X.R. asked. Eve felt ashamed of that question.  
  
"I... I think of that stuff all the time... after they do experiments on me.... kidnap me or put the PsyHelmet on me, and control me....." Eve stammered. X.R. then felt real sympathy and horror come to him. They experimented on this... young girl? AND put a helmet to control her brainwaves? That was downright cruel.  
  
"Listen, Eve."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"As long as I, X.R., the Experimental Ranger, am here, I'll protect you from any harm. I'll promise you that."  
  
"You really mean it?"  
  
"Yup. Would a cute face like mine, lie to a beautiful girl such as yourself?" He joked. Eve giggled and felt really happy right then. She had found her friend, and one that she really loved.   
  
"Oh X.R.... I love you.... thank you for being a friend...." Eve hugged him again, and he blushed, well, if robots could blush anyway. Then Eve noticed something.  
  
"X.R.... promise me you won't hate me for saying this... but... you smell."  
  
"AWWWW DANG IT!!!!!!" X.R. yelled. Eve backed away a little.  
  
"Really, you do.... do you have an air freshener on you?" Eve asked, holding her nose. X.R. then fell over in embarrassment at the question.  
  
"I'll get back to you later.... hmmkay?"  
  
"Hmmkay."  
---------  
  
In No. 9's personal quarters, he was resting..... that is, until someone on his speaker system called him with an important annoucment.  
  
"*BZZZT!* King Golem No. 9! I have important news for you sir!" It was No. 4.... the infamous Golem who always caught No. 9 at the wrong place, wrong time. No. 9 jolted out of bed and was very angry.  
  
"What do you want No. 4?"   
  
"Sir, the girl you met in Dryfield.... Miss Brea.... she's here... and it looks like she brought a few... strange creatures.... what do you wish for us Golems to do?"  
  
"Well, where is she currently?"  
  
"Neo Ark Sir. She's just disabled the ANMC Generators with the help of those... people."  
  
No. 9 tilted his head and got an idea.  
  
"Activate the other Golem Ranks and set them out. Get No. 8 to put the PsyHelmet on the Queen. It is almost time......" No. 9 ordered. No. 4 nodded in response and left the intercom. The King Golem grabbed his Gunblade and sheathed it.  
  
"It's been long enough. Time to get rid of that bothersome robot and use the Queen....." With that, he left his personal quarters and headed for the Golem Freezer. Elsewhere, No. 4 walked up to No. 8.... who was playing cards with No. 5 and No. 1.  
  
"Straught Aces. Pay up with the Lazer Rifle No. 5!"  
  
"Awwww man!" No. 4 snuck up behind and tapped him on the shoulder. No. 8 joled out of his chair and turned around, and saw the Bishop Golem.  
  
"I hate it when you do that."  
  
"No. 9 says you have to put the PsyHelmet on Eve, and kill the robot."  
  
"Ahh okay." With that, No. 8 left the room with the helmet.... which was under the table. He opened up the door and headed for the Nursery on B2. When he got down there..... there was no one in there.  
  
"Awww MAN! Wait... they'll be near the Derangement Speakers...." No. 8 went up the elevator and into the 'Particular Area.' And of coruse... there was Eve and X.R....  
--------  
  
"X.R.... you said earlier you had some friends.... where are they?" Eve asked, not notcing No. 8 comming in behind her and the Ranger. X.R. shrugged his shoulders in confusion.  
  
"I dunno.... I wonder if they know I'm missing, but then again...." He was stopped short by the sound of Eve screaming, a Golem putting something on her face.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA *MppppphhhHHHHHHH!!!*" Eve flailed her arms around, X.R. kicked to the side, hitting a wall. He looked shocked to see Eve with this....THING on her head, the Golem laughing.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" The Ranger lunged for No. 8, punching him, and then repeadedly shooting him. Eve of course, started to go bonkers with the PsyHelmet on.  
  
"X.R.... help me!" Eve shriked, muffled due to the sheer mass of the helemet. She felt herself being pulled further into the Particular Area room. X.R. got up from Golem boxing and followed her.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"Puppet Stinger....."  
  
"Puppet Sting...... oh my goodness.... that's a freaky thingie." X.R. looked face to face with the larger version of the brain Stinger- The Puppet Stinger. It looked reakishly like IG-88 from 'Star Wars', and Eve climbed onto it shoulder. The young girl looked down at the robot and wanted to let him on.  
  
"Please come up here with me." Eve said in a robotized voice, probably because of he huge helmet on her face. X.R. hesitated, but as he was climbing on.... something shot him down.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"Nooooo! Come back up here!"  
  
X.R. fell to pieces (of course) on the ground at the Puppet Stingers feet. Eve, inside the helmet was very sad, but she couldn't do anything to help her friend, except fight the person or things, that shot X.R. down.  
  
"Okay you over-grown Brain Stinger.... time to die!" A female voice said in anger. Gun fire was heard, of coruse X.R. couldn't see anything, because he was temporarly knocked out. More gun fire was heard, and then more voices and lazer fire.  
  
"This thing... *ZAP!* Is invincible!"  
  
"Not quite! *BLAM!*"  
  
*GROAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!*  
  
"What was the thing that tried to climb up with the girl?"  
  
"That looked familiar... too familiar!"  
  
"Don't get close! AIEEEEEEE! it's melting! YUCK!"  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
"Those robot peices look familiar..."  
  
X.R. then felt himself being picked up by Eve, and then felt air blowing aginst him as she ran into the Nursery... again. She quickly healed him before the voices could come inside.  
  
"You're better X.R." Eve said in her robotized voice. X.R. shook his head and then saw some figures come into the room, one had a rifle in her hand, the others.... no... they couldn't be them? Could they?  
  
"Don't shoot her." The first female said. The 3 that were with her backed away a little.  
  
"What's up with the young girl?" Another female asked. As the first girl went to Eve, X.R., who was shoved into the closet, came bursting out and stood infront of Eve, as if protecting her.  
  
"You gonna hurt Eve too huh? Well, get past me...." He was interrupted by the three others that were with the first female......  
  
"X.R.!!!!!!!! You're here! And you're safe!" The second female said happily. The two others were happy as well. X.R. then did a double take and saw that Mira, Booster and Buzz were here... but how?   
  
"WHAT?! What are you three doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you silly. But seriously, tell us the story later... Aya, why don't you take that confining helmet off of the young girl so we can see who she really is." Buzz said. Aya, the first female, nodded her head, and kneeled down by Eve, and took the helmet off of her head.   
  
"Hey, she looks like you!" X.R. pointed out. Eve, confused as to what was going on, took X.R.'s hand as she hugged Aya for some odd reason.   
  
"So this is Eve....." Aya discovered. X.R. groaned.  
  
"Well DUH! Eve got this helmet put on her and..."  
  
"Say... why don't you tell us what's going on?" Another man came into the room. it was Kyle Madigan of coruse. He sat down in a chair, and X.R. prepared to tell the whole story of what was going so far.  
  
**Chapter 4- Wrapping Up  
  
**"..... And that's the whole story, I swear!" X.R. explained. Everyone nodded their heads at once.  
  
"I wanna know if the girl can talk." Mira asked X.R. He nodded his head too, and looked at Eve, with loving eyes.  
  
"......."  
  
"She isn't saying anything...." Aya said with a dull tone. X.R. panicked in fright. She wasn't talking.... what if she only talked to him? Nahhh... she'd probably talk to Aya and Kyle, maybe she knew them, or what if she was afraid to?  
  
"Here's a plan," Kyle suggested as everyone else was talking. ", Why don't 2 of us take Eve out of here, so she can be free, while the others head to the Neo Ark and clean up any ANMCs there?"   
  
"Good Plan."   
  
"Okay, Eve, who do you want to take outside with you?" Aya asked. Eve pointed at X.R. and Aya. They nodded to the others, and they all seperated once again.  
  
"We'll meet up at the Pod Serive Gantry. See ya!" With that, the gang went their seperate ways, and Aya and X.R. were left with Eve.  
  
"X.R.... let's go." Eve spoke. Aya was suprised. X.R. blushed of course.  
  
"All righty Eve, Aya, let's roll. Now then...." Later, when they were at the Labratory elevatore outside of the Nursery. "When we get outside, hang onto my feet, and I'll fly us outta here!"  
  
"Yay! Flying!" Eve said with enthusiasm. Aya shrugged her shoulders and they went up.... but when they got ouside... Eve started acting weird again.......  
  
"Eve... what's the matter?" X.R. asked. Eve then saw the bright lights (She was indoors most of the time), and then took off screaming. Aya was about to run after her but...  
  
"Let me get her Aya. I'll call you hot momma, if I need back up hmmkay?"  
  
"Why did you call me hot momma?"  
  
"Cause you are a hot momma!"  
  
"Argh..... First Kyle, then Pierce, now a robot from somewhere in Space. Okay then." Aya went over to the island, and X.R. into the submarine tunnel.... where No. 9 was waiting.... with Eve slung over his shoulder......  
  
"Oh no!!!!!!!"  
--------  
  
"Yee-hee-haa!" No. 9 laughed, as Eve was crying. X.R. looked madder than a bull when it sees red. No. 9 had gotten to Eve.... he didn't fufil his promise......   
  
"Aww.... sad that you didn't save her in time? Well too bad, because the ANMCs will take over the world... all thanks to the Queen here!"  
  
"What are yout alking about you genetic freak?" X.R. said in anger. No. 9 pulled out a comm reader and called to someone.  
  
"No. 4, No. 9 here. Get the Pod Service Gantry opened up for me and the Queen. Oh yes....." No. 9 spoke. X.R. got mad and kicked him in the shin, dropping Eve to the ground. X.R. picked her up and flew her out of the Neo Ark. The Golem threw a tantrum of anger.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!!!!" Just then, he felt a cap to the head, and Aya Breat stood there with the Rangers and Kyle Madigan.  
  
"Next time you try to use a young girl for ANMC plans, don't even try it."   
  
"Where was X.R. going with the girl?" Buzz asked Aya. She shurgged her shoulders.  
  
"I over heard something about a 'Pod Serivce Gantry'...."  
  
"Then let's check it out!" Kyle said eagerly. But Mira was busy mind reading the now dead No. 9. She looked in horror.  
  
"Guys.... I think he might have put something in X.R. last night...."  
---------  
  
"Where are we going? This doesn't look like the top world....." Eve asked nervously. You see, to avoid any plot-holes and such, the reason X.R. smelled really badly to Eve was because, he had the scent of No. 9 (Which was like onions).... when he transplanted a program to follow up his plans if he were to die before they were set in motion.......... Now you know. And knowing is half the battle. ANYWAY.....  
  
"Pod Service Gantry....." X.R. said in a dull tone. Eve started to freak out. What was going on here? Why was he taking her to that freaky Pod? She started to cry.  
  
"Why are you doing this? I don't wanna go there!" Eve cried. X.R., who was following the Basic Program of Golems, didn't listen. He just flew to the Gantry.   
  
When they got there.... the gigantic Pod was sitting there.... as if it were staring into cold, lifeless eyes that had no emotion whatsoever.... to Eve it felt like her mitochondria were boiling, to X.R., it felt spooky, of course, he'd have to go with 'Very Spooky'. Anyway though, moving on.  
  
"Why... are you doing this?"   
  
"Because my dearest Queen..." X.R.'s tone got that insane, No. 9 feel to it. "... It's for your own good!" He then shoved the nubile girl infront of the reactor, watching as she cowered in fear. A giant tube came sprouting out from it's head and hovered above the girl.... little specks of light popping from it.   
  
"aaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaa....." Eve screamed. She was about to be swallowed whole..... into that hideous thing.  
  
'HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!" She screamed. And then.... X.R. came back to it, the program, seemingly gone from his circutry. He saw Eve infront of the Pod Reactor and panicked, but keeping his cool and trying to remember Ranger Training for this sorta thing.   
  
"EVE!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!" He then jetted over to the young girl and shoved her out of the way as it was about to suck her right inside.... only this time, X.R. was the one sucked inside..... because he was trying to save Eve.  
  
"X.R.!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Eve shriked. She then tried to pull him out, but as she was trying, she got pulled in as well...... and at that precice moment, Aya and the Rangers came rushing in....  
  
"Oh no..... what just happened?" Mira asked Aya. Aya looked pale, as Eve was just sucked into that.... that.... thing.   
  
"Something really bad........"  
  
"Iee..uhhh.... what really bad thing?" Booster panicked as he asked Aya. She shook her head in dismay....  
  
"Trust me, you don't wanna know."  
----------  
  
X.R. had been through some of the weirdest situations in Ranger History, but nothing could ever prepare him for something on this grand scale. Inside a freaky power generator, that was living too. He felt himself land on something hard.... very hard... which made him...  
  
*SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!* "This just isn't my day...."  
  
... break into pieces. His head, although seperated from his body, looked at his suroundings.... dark lights, blood and mitochondria..... Not very pleasant.  
  
"I'd rather be on Tradeworld than in this freaky thing...." He muttered as he tried to get himself together... literteraly. But as he was doing it, a familiar voice spoke, although a bit deeper in tone....  
  
"Help me......"  
  
"Huh? Eve? Is... that you? Where are you exactly, cause I need help getting back together...."  
  
And with that, an all-too familiar healing spell came about, placing the robot back together. He got up and flew through the belly of the beast to find Eve. Looking high and low wasn't all that easy.....  
  
"I am over here...." Eve called out. X.R. went in the immedate direction the voice was calling from, which was.... west.   
  
"Eve? You over here?" X.R. called out. No answer. He started to freak out badly. Eve wasn't anywhere.... what did that mean? He was about to give up finding her.  
  
"Aaaahhh, It's useless, she's not here...." He then felt a hand on his shoulder. There, was a girl, no, a woman, transformed.   
  
'Huh? Eve? Is that.... YOU?" X.R. said in disbelief and shock. 'Eve' nodded her head and extened her other hand for his. He gently lifted his metalic hand and took Eve's, and then they found each other in a hug.  
  
"Save me from this.... torment of the Reactor.... I've become a hideous creature that can destory all life.... kill me now." 'Eve' asked her dearest friend. X.R. was faced with a life-deciding question- Would he kill Eve and save the Earth beings... or let her live and killa ll the Earth Beings?   
  
"Eve..... as much as everyone may hate me for this.... I won't kill you. You're too sweet and gorgeous to kill ya' know." X.R. said, making the choice. 'Eve' felt something come over her, and she flew out of the reactor, X.R. in tow of course.  
  
"Be free.... free from this living Hell...." 'Eve;' said aloud as the two bursted from the remnants of the giant, now dead creature.  
  
"EVE!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" X.R. yelled about the loud wailing of the dead creature. The thing that was Eve, stood high about the bottom of the core reactor, wings extended, and X.R. in her arms. Down below, everyone was in shock as to what was going on.  
----------  
  
"What in the Gamma Quadrant is that thing?" Buzz said in suprise.   
  
"And why does it have X.R.?" Mira asked. Aya Brea pulled out her MM1 Grenade Launcher and was about to shoot, but something hit them all.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" They were all slammed against a wall, slumping down steps and almost falling into the molten core. Aya looked up and saw Eve, cradling X.R. as if he were a small child.  
  
"What is she doing?" Aya muttered as she regained sight. Mira looked up and noticed something interesting.  
  
"I have an idea, the reason why Eve has X.R..... she wants to repay him for protecting her.... of course I could be wrong...."  
  
"Then that means X.R. is the only one who can talk Eve to stop doing this!" Aya guessed. The others nodded their heads and backed away, as if to retreat. In Eve's arms, X.R. saw all this going on, and he looked at Eve, and her soft eyes looking down at him.  
  
"Eve.... why don't you stop this? You can come back to Star Command with me, the LGMs can help you, and we'll be together forever! How's that sound?" X.R. asked. Eve felt herself getting weaker as a kinder side kicked in.   
  
"Us?..... Together?"  
  
"Yep missy, and you can come with me perhaps on missions and such!"   
  
"I'd.... like that...." She then felt herself float the to the ground, and her wings dissapearing. X.R. was set on the ground, and then Eve.... filled with hope and happiness, turned back to normal, young Eve. X.R. grew happy and reached out his arms to hug the girl.  
  
"C'mon, let's have a nice big hug!" He grinned. Eve giggled and jumped into his arms, and the group watching, 'awww'ed at the sight.   
  
"Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Booster said, getting warm fuzzies. Aya, Mira and Buzz looked at each other and smiled, knowing that all work here was finished for each of them.  
  
"Well, I'd say it's about time for me and the other Rangers to head back to Star Command Miss Brea. Nice meeting a woman such as yourself." Buzz said, his hand out ready to shake. Aya shook his hand and she smiled.  
  
"Pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Hey... what about Eve? Where is she gonna go?" Mira asked. The group looked at each other and sighed.   
  
"It should be her choice...." X.R. popped in. He looked at Eve, who was now playing it a stuffed animal X.R. pulled out his inventory.   
------------  
  
"Eve.... where do you wanna go? With Miss Brea, or us, Tean Lightyear?" X.R. asked, looking at the young lass. She smiled and looked at everyone happily.  
  
"I wanna go with......... Team Lightyear! I wanna become a Space Ranger like X.R., and go with him on missions and have fun also!" Eve said with enthusiasm. X.R. could see Aya's face fall in sadness, but she looked happy anyway. X.R. wheeled over to Eve and picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Come along little Eve, we're goin' home!"  
  
"Yay! I'll always be with you now!!!"  
  
With that, Team Lightyear boarded the ship, waving goodbye to Aya and Kyle, before taking off. Of course, just to be sure...  
  
"Eve, are you sure you wanna do this? Go with us to Star Command?" X.R> asked again.  
  
"Just to be with you."  
  
"Awwww...."  
  
And then, the ship took off, and all was as it should be for everyone. Who knows what adventures Team Lightyear and Eve will have in the near future? Perhaps they might meet up with Aya Brea and Kyle Madiagan.... but who knows.  
  
As always.... but this time, Eve and X.R. said it before Buzz could.  
  
"To Infinty... and Beyond!!!!!!!!!!" They both laughed and Buzz sighed.  
  
"She learns quick eh Mira?"  
  
*The End*  
  
A/N- _Abrupt ending yes, but I hope you like it, and perhaps in the near future, I'll do a fic in this AU where Eve is a Star Command rookie... who knows. Hope you liked it! Ja!_  
-Liberate A.


End file.
